


Morning Ritual

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Just an average morning in the Snape-Potter household.





	Morning Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 249: ”I get to be present in every moment.”, Habitual, Laundry.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Morning Ritual

~

Eyes closed, Harry breathed. “Remain present in every moment,” he whispered. 

Once ready, he began his habitual t’ai chi regimen, his motions smooth, practised. As his limbs loosened, he got faster, gaining momentum, until he was performing kicks and spins at speed. 

Eventually, he slowed, finally ending up in the same position in which he’d started, eyes still closed. 

Someone clapped. Smiling, Harry opened his eyes. “How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough.” Walking in, Severus hummed. “I never get tired of watching you exercise.” 

Harry’s smile deepened. “Because you love the ancient Asian arts?”

Giving Harry a slow once-over, Severus smirked. “I certainly love their effect on your body.” 

“But I’m all sweaty.” 

“Oh,” said Severus, pulling Harry close, “a bit of sweat’s never put me off.” 

Harry laughed. “ _Nothing_ puts you off.” 

“Problem?” 

“Definitely not,” whispered Harry.

They kissed, tongues entwining, bodies straining together. “When are you due at work?” whispered Severus.

“We’ve time,” gasped Harry. “Although I should shower—”

“We’ll be…efficient,” murmured Severus, pulling Harry towards the door and steering him down the hall towards their bathroom. 

By the time they stepped inside, the water was running. Tossing his clothes into the laundry basket, Harry moved under the spray, Severus following him seconds later. 

Kissing Harry’s neck, Severus’ hands slid around Harry’s waist to grip his cock and stroke. 

Sighing, Harry leaned back, turning to kiss Severus as he pulled him off. It wasn’t long until Harry was shaking, coming, his cock spurting onto the tile wall. 

Moving swiftly, Severus pressed Harry forward until he was braced against the wall and, sliding two fingers into his arse, began stretching him. 

“Still loose from last night,” gasped Harry. “Hurry!” 

One Lubricating Spell later, Severus was pushing inside Harry, whispering endearments as he began fucking him steadily. Eventually, his thrusts went ragged until, with a groan, he came spilling inside Harry. 

They panted, catching their breath. “Work,” said Harry, reaching for soap.

“Alas,” agreed Severus. 

Once clean and dry, they emerged from the bathroom, Harry Summoning his Auror uniform. “Right,” he said, kissing Severus. “Work beckons.” 

Severus hummed. “Quite. Just be sure you return to me.” 

Harry smiled. “Don’t I always?”

“Indeed.” 

~


End file.
